Chishiki Seishin/History
History When Chishiki was a child, he lived with his parents, that were a retired Bishokuya couple. They often told Chishiki stories of their adventures, the ingredients they found, and their reasoning for becoming Bishokuya. Because of their wealth, they often took Chishiki to places around the Human World, allowing him to experience different types of food, and also ingredients in their natural habitat. They often trained him in fighting against beasts and them properly cooking them. However, due to them being Bishokuya, their knowledge of cooking was very minuscule. At the age of 18, Chishiki began his journey out into the world as a Chef, wanting to impress his parents when he returned. He immediately went to Shokurin Temple to learn the art of Food Honor. He trained for days relentlessly, giving all of his energy to the appreciation of food. However, he was unable to learn Food Honor, and told the staff members that he had to leave to first understand food. With that, he left Shokurin Temple. He wandered around, feeling little motivation to do anything, near the verge of quitting his journey and returning home to his parents. However, he eventually saw a Saiseiya working in the field, and his energy was rejuvenated, finding interest in the profession. He asked the Saiseiya about the profession, and after a long conversation, the Saiseiya offered to take Chishiki with him back to Mother Wood, to which Chishiki agreed to happily. There, Chishiki spent years training in the art of being what a Saiseiya meant. He gained a severe amount of knowledge pertaining to why beasts and ingredients were important to the world and also on how to revive species that were near extinction. At the age of 45, Chishiki thanked everyone for teaching him in the art of Saiseiya, and decided to continue his journey out in the world. He considered returning to Shokurin Temple, but believed he didn't have enough knowledge to re-begin his training. He met several beasts along his way, and even near extinct creatures. He eventually met with a younger Kenkyo, who was having difficulties battling a beast, almost losing her life to the beast. Chishiki assisted her in battle, and they ultimately defeated the beast together. Kenkyo thanked Chishiki for his kindness and decided to cook the beast as a token of appreciation. They enjoyed their meal together, and Chishiki commented on her cooking skills, taking a high amount of interest in them. Kenkyo explained her dream of becoming the world's greatest Chef. Chishiki saw this, and asked Kenkyo if she wouldn't mind travelling with him on his journey, also asking if she could teach him how to cook. She agreed to this, and they set out on their journey together. They experienced several beasts along the way, Kenkyo explaining how each beast has a different method of being cooked and teaching him how to cook each beast they encountered. Eventually, Chishiki grew a love interest in Kenkyo, and vowed to gather any beast or ingredient Kenkyo desired, ultimately retiring as a Saiseiya and becoming a Bishokuya. Their journey continued onward, Chishiki keeping his promise to himself, satisfying Kenkyo with any beast or ingredient she demanded, often working together in defeating the beasts themselves. At the age of 61, Chishiki proposed to Kenkyo with a purple rose he created via his Gourmet Cells, to which she agreed to whole-heatedly. They soon decided to return to Shokurin Temple, so Chishiki could finish his training in Food Honor, while Kenkyo began her training there. During this time, Chishiki and Kenkyo had a child of their own and raised him while they were also training in Shokurin Temple. At the age of 65, Chishiki and Kenkyo decided that their time in Shokurin Temple was over, and returned to Chishiki's parents, where Kenkyo, aided by Chishiki, cooked a meal for his parents. After the meal, Chishiki told his parents he proposed to Kenkyo, and asked for them to appear at their wedding day. His parents agreed, unable to stop smiling. At the age of 66, Chishiki married Kenkyo and moved to a separate continent where they would raise their child. Chishiki taught his child in the art of fighting, while Kenkyo taught her child in the art of cooking. Eventually, their child grew old enough to start a journey of their own, and gained a spouse of his own. Chishiki and Kenkyo's son gained a daughter of their own. However, due to a horrible accident, Chishiki and Kenkyo lost their son, and their daughter-in-law, taking in their grand-daughter and raising her. It was during this time that Chishiki found a young Suna and decided to take him in, also raising him. Several years later, Jiyuna Seishin began her journey into the world, and Suna defected from Chishiki and Kenkyo, eventually joining the Bishokukai. After the incident with the Bishokukai losing its members, Suna created Rengoku. Chishiki and Kenkyo have tried to stop Suna over the years, but to no avail.